Most toilets in the United States feature a single flush capability that typically uses more water than is needed to flush urine and tissue. This translates into a colossal waste of water each year. Also, typical flush valves that include a flapper preclude the use of other flush technologies without significant effort needed to remove a toilet tank, remove an existing flush valve, and install a new style flush valve, or result in limited fit or function.